


Darkwing Duck-the Potions Master

by LightFilledCity (orphan_account)



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, HP AU, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LightFilledCity
Summary: Based off heythatsdeep's Ducktales HP AU over at tumblr. It's the triplets and Webby's first potion class. Professor Drake Mallard is a dramatic ham who is about to get a big headache by the time this class is through.





	Darkwing Duck-the Potions Master

A wisp of blue smoke surrounded the front of the classroom, causing the Gryffindors and the Slytherins to fall silent.

“I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the caldron that explodes when you mix the wrong ingredients! I am Professor Mallard!” A duck wearing black robes and a black fedora appeared as the smoke cleared.

Huey straightened, his quill poised above his notebook, ready to jot down notes as soon the teacher finished his entrance.

Dewey and Webby seemed excited by the dramatic flair their teacher had.

“Is that what potions are good for? Making an entrance?” Louie joked, thinking at least transfiguration started with Mrs. Beakley showing her off her animagus ability.

The Potions Master frowned but he didn’t even turn to look at Louie. Instead he spoke to the entire class.

“You all are here to learn the fine art of potions making.Unlike your other classes, you can’t just wave your wand and use a silly incantation to complete your task. My class takes skill and dedication,” he drawled. “I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses; I can teach you how to brew glory, bottle fame, even stopper death.That is if you have the sense to PAY ATTENTION!” he finished, looking smug.

Louie nearly jumped straight out of his char, not realizing that the Professor Mallard had been walking around the classroom and had snuck up behind him and his brothers.

“Hey Professor Mallard, how can we brew glory, bottle fame and stop death? Aren’t those things concepts and therefore not tangible?” Huey asked curiously, now that their teacher had finished his speech and was heading back to his desk.

“I wonder what a fame potion would be like. Would it instantly make you famous or would it cause you to do something that will make you famous?” Dewey spoke up excitedly.

“I’d rather just drink a make Louie rich potion,” Louie chimed in.

“For love of Darkwing— those were metaphors!” Professor Mallard exclaimed, fed up with the triplets banter. “Now if we could please get on with the lesson!”

Unfortunately, the Potions Master made the mistake of putting Louie and Dewey together. Huey tried to keep an eye on his brothers but that only meant leaving Webby in charge of putting the porcupine quills in, forgetting to remind her not to put them in without taking the caldron off the fire.

Suffice to say both caldrons exploded, causing double the amount of the failed Cure for Boils potion spraying several students who had to be sent to Hospital Wing. He took a point of Dewey and Louie who clearly were too busy goofing off to pay attention. Huey seemed semi-resposible, even if he asked too many questions, as for Webby, she reminded him too much of Gosalyn so he couldn't force himself to be too mad at her.

“Hoo boy, this is gonna be a long year,” Drake Mallard grumbled, his face in his hands. Actually if they were anything like Della, it would be a long seven years. The worst part was in two years Gosalyn would be starting Hogwarts and if she befriended the foursome, there was no telling what chaos they'd cause.


End file.
